Scars Left Behind
by Artemis Godess of the hunt
Summary: A new student,Kye, comes to town and Ryland the delinquent has to share his table with him as well as four out of six of his classes, but soon enough Kye will leave a huge mark in Rylands life.
1. Chapter 1

Why is it that the teacher always re-organizes her desk every morning I mean its going to look the same way it did at the end of the day anyways.

"Ok kids settle down."

"This here is Kye he is new to our town and doesn't really know his way around so if you guys could help him out please show him where his classes are."

Another new kid, we've already had at least four come into this class why does the principal insist they come here to this class.

"Thank you Mrs. Bell," said the new kid

"Your welcome you can take a seat next to Ryland at the back table."

Just my luck I was the last person with their own table and I was planning on keeping it that way and now another new kid decided to show up.

"Hi I'm Kye"

"Ryland"

"So what other classes do you have," he asked obviously thinking I would be his new friend.

"Math class with Mrs. Bell obviously, English with Mr. Parks, History with Mrs. Jameson, and Science with Mr. Calvin, Weight Training with Mr. K and Drawing with Miss. Delaney.

It turns out 4 out of six of his classes were the same as mine. Kye lives down the same street as me even though I don't understand why his family would move there these houses were built in the 1800's.

"So do you need help finding the rest of your classes?" I asked trying to be nice, before I got another detention.

"Yeah that would be cool, thanks." I went through the day and helped him find his classes after school I showed him around town and then went to my house.

After showing him my house and giving some tips about school Kye went home he lives in the abandoned house that no one has been in since the last owners lived there. He moved here two days ago. He's seventeen and came here from Colorado. There is something different about him; he isn't like other kids around here. I'm not exactly sure what to think about him then again he has only been here for only a few days.

During the week I try to get to know Kye and learn more about him but he doesn't like to talk much about himself. I have been into his house it's dark and quiet and full of cobwebs. He says that his parents haven't had time to clean up yet and that it wasn't this dirty as when he first moved in.

"So where is your room?" I asked.

"It's upstairs and it looks much better than the rest of the house." He seemed like he didn't have much to say and we just stood around.

"So where are your parents, I haven't seen them around or even come in or out of your house."

"Oh, they're really busy these days, with work and all." His voice came down to a whisper.

It seemed like a perfect excuse, but I knew there was more to the story and I wasn't about to let it slide, if I was going to be friends with him I want to know the truth and no lies or excuses.

"So why don't you ever talk about them or where you lived before you moved, I mean I get you lived in Colorado but what was it like?"

Kye hesitated before he said, "Ryland if I tell you about myself you might as well read a book with no ending to it, there is just to much that went on in my life that I cant tell you much about, mostly because I just don't wanna talk about it."

If only he new what crazy things have happened in my life. "O if only you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Nothing" I said that a bit too quickly I just hope he doesn't take notice.

"Do you promise you won't leave me friendless because it's happened before and I have gotten some bad trust issues because of telling people about me?"

"I promise" and I really meant it.

"I a have a disease," he said.

I stood there motionless and silent. No, I thought, why is it that when you finally meet someone cool enough to hang out with they could be gone at any second.

"What is it that you have?"

"Cancer."

"I wouldn't tell you because there is something else too."

"What?" I knew that Kye wasn't telling me something, anything but this though; it made my head spin just hearing this.

"The doctors said the cancer isn't going away and chemotherapy probably won't help me now, they aren't sure how much damage it will do to me, they aren't really sure how long I have to… ya now." His eyes seemed like they were slowly losing their sparkle, he was scared and I could tell.

I had nothing to say so I just nodded, I felt the tears start to come, but I held back I couldn't show my emotions, not now.

"Ryland please, I know it's bad, but at least I got to have a friend like you"

"Kye, I promise you that I will make sure you will be healthy again, and if I can't do that then I will make every day of yours the best to its ability."

"Don't waste your time on me, Ryland, just worry about your future."

"Look I'm not going to forget about you like your parents have don't you think I noticed, they are never here maybe once every few weeks I see them walk into this house and then leave, unlike them I actually care about people and what have they really done for you, do they even know you have cancer?"

"So you know that my parents are never here, your right they come by once in a while to give me money and to help clean up the place, they are always at work and on business trips that I don't see much of them and it's probably stupid but I didn't want them to stop their lives just because I have cancer there probably isn't much they could've done for me anyways," Kye explained in a voice much calmer than mine

I hesitated to speak because I needed to calm down before I said another word.

"I think that maybe you need to tell them Ryland sorry to be harsh but what if one day they come to see you and hey you aren't there anymore, your dead nowhere to be found, I'm sure they at least deserve to know what's going on with you, but first thing is to get your house cleaned so that you can tell them in a nice environment not this old dusty room."

"Thanks, I guess I will see you tomorrow at school or something like that."

"You will and it's always good to get a proper education, just incase," and I knew he would understand what I meant by that.


	2. Chapter 2

I went home that night and couldn't bear to eat dinner, so I just went to my room and finished my homework. Before falling asleep the tears from earlier came, and that mad me angry which made me cry even more. Why is it he has to have cancer, the one friend I make has a death penalty on him.

The next morning I left for school and as I walked by Kye's house I heard a voice yelling, but I continued walking.

"Wait up, Ryland," Kye said breathing a bit heavier.

He looked at me and grinned like nothing ever happened.

"Jeez you walk fast, anyways how are you?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at him like he was an idiot which he sure acted like. "How am I, really Kye, you basically told me your gonna die soon and all you ask is, 'how are you?' "Well I don't know you tell me," I was harsh on him, I didn't mean to but my emotions just got the best of me. Glad I didn't decide to punch him at the moment.

"Sorry," he said pushing his hair off his forehead.

Kye had a black hair that almost looked blue tinted when the sun hit his hair; it came down to mid forehead. He was just as tall as me and had a natural tan color to his skin, and his eyes were a strange green color, cool, but strange.

"Me too, I'm just a little tense is all," I replied.

"No worries man I understand, so just wondering, we're cool right?"

I remember him saying how people treated him different when his friends learned about his condition and how some wouldn't even talk to him. "Yeah" I said which was the only word I could get out of my mouth.

We walked the rest of the way to school, it was a nice spring day and everything started it's blooming and the weather was getting warmer.

It was always nice when the weather got warmer; it was a reminder that summer vacation was on its way.

"Oh, hey Ryland," said Kye interrupting my day dreaming.

"What's up?"

"Well the principal said that they share lockers here and I was wondering… well I mean the principal asked me to ask you if you would be willing to share a locker?"

I chuckled; it was funny how he seemed so nervous and embarrassed to ask.

"Well…um ... my locker has lots of pics of bands and what not so you can't take em down that's my one rule." I said.

"Cool, what kind of music are you into." He asked.

"_Poison, Guns N' Roses, Metallica, The Beatles, David Bowie, 30 Seconds to Mars,_ and so on. I'm more into the older rock although there are some good bands now a day."

"You like that kind of music, not many people do?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?"

He put his hands up like the cops were about to arrest him, "No, I listen to a lot of those bands too."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that, its just people automatically assume you're an outcast if your not into the whole rap ordeal."

"Yeah, I hear ya, I think it sounds just like someone talking to music it's not exactly the best thing in the world to listen to," he smiled.

I couldn't hold my laugh; he just said it way to serious to sound legit.

"Well I got to get to class, but here is my locker number and combination you can move the stuff on the second shelf to the bottom."

"Ok, see ya," he did a quick wave while walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a slow day especially weight training which was usually the highlight of my school day, but soon enough the ball rang and everyone rushed out of their classes to get on the bus before they missed them or would end up having to sit with some stranger. Me on the other hand I didn't have to rush since I lived close enough to the school that I could walk. So I took my time getting to my locker. When I got there Ryland was struggling to open it.

"Damn it," he swore loudly.

"Here lemme help you sometimes it works other times it doesn't." I told him so it would seem like he didn't know how to open a locker which really was the truth. People have vandalized my locker so many times it just doesn't work.

" Yeah, I think my jacket got caught when I closed it this morning."

"That would make sence."

I grabbed my books and my notebook and walked with Kye out the school doors.

A few minutesw of silence went by and then Kye asked, "So you never told me about your amazing talent."

"And that would be what exactly?" " I mean I have so many," I said sarcastically.

"When you asked me to move the stuff from your shelf to the bottom of the locker I dropped your book and it opened up to some of your sketches and drawings, your very talented Ryland," he replied.

I blushed with embarassment,"I never showed my artwork to anyone atleast not under my name.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I really want people to see my drawings,but I'm afraid that if people knew it was by me they wouldn't appreciate it as much as they would if it were by someone else so I use a fake name." I replied.

"Why wouldn't people appreciate your art work and what is the name you use so I can see the artwork you put up in the future?"

"You ask alot of questions," I chuckled.

"Sorry," he put his head down.

"The reason people wouldnt appreciate my art work is I'm not exactly the good kid I'm the delinquent as they call it even though I dont do anything bad." "I have the whole tattoo's and the piercing's and people dont exactly like me for that and as long and as I stay away from them, I'll be ok." "The name that I use is Cameron since there is no one with that name here at school."

"Ok, but what I dont get is I have piercings and tattoo's and that doesnt stop me from showing people my music it actually makes them realize that just cause I'm a bit different doesn't maean I don't have talent," he said.

"You play music, you'll have to play sometimes I'd like to hear you." I told him, I was suprised Kye doesn't seem like the music type, but I guess that just proves his point.

"Then you'll have to draw for me sometimes." he smiled mischeviously.

I was convinced to draw, it would only be fair if I drew for him and he showed me his music,"Alright."

I walked Kye to his house and then went home. I ran up to my room and decided to change out of my skinny jeans and into my big sweats and my white t-shirt. I caught myself looking into the mirror, it's not like I was ugly I had some muscles. I looked down at my arms reflectionwhere I had a sleeve tattoo with all kinds designs, words, and pictures of bands, self drawn people, unknown famous people, symbols, phrases, lyrics, and abstract line designs.

Then I looked at my back where I had a small black rose tattood there, it wasn't girly looking it symbolized myself, dark and cold looking yet I had a heart and feelings, after all I am human. I had blond hair that came right by my eyebrows when I swept it aside otherwise it would fall in my eyes, I have the same natural tan skin as Kye, but my eyes were a dark hazel color.

I put my t-shirt on, grabbed my homework and finished it in an hour, school was easy for me it might be partly because of the photographic memory. Once I put my books away I grabbed my sketchbook and started drawing i drew some eyes and a face around it and soon realized I drew a familiar face, though it was a sad face.


End file.
